The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a linked operation method.
In recent years, various technologies for causing an information processing device and an external device to perform linked operations have been developed. For example, JP 2014-502400T discloses technology in which, when a portable device is connected to a host system in wired or wireless communication and the host system is determined not to have a driver of the portable device or a driver included in the host system is determined to be older than a driver stored in the portable device, the portable device automatically installs the driver stored therein in the host system.